


Barbarism Begins At Home

by astrospecial



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Denial of Feelings, Distension, Dubious Consent, Gore, Knotting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masochism, Monsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sadism, Slut Shaming, Watersports, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/pseuds/astrospecial
Summary: A vampire gets knotted by his werewolf partner for the first time.
Relationships: Male Vampire/Male Werewolf, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	Barbarism Begins At Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrt/gifts).



> Additional warnings and explanations of the tags are in the end author's note. Please heed the "Dead Dove: Do Not Eat!"

Eden had never bothered with companionship before he met Alexander, the logistics of it too bothersome for him to consider. Other vampires wanted a willing puppet (unwilling, willing— mind control was a guarantee either way), which made dallying with the few stronger vampires a constant anxiety and made the weaker ones avoid him entirely. Human minds were too pliable for him to ever want, too yielding under his hands; after a night they were no longer a partner, but a live-in meal. 

He considered the characteristics of the partner that he wanted if he could have one: erudite, well-read, and well-traveled; beautiful, experienced; immortal and without that innate distrust most vampires possessed. 

Alexander, the werewolf, only hit two: immortal and trusting. He was still sickeningly young, mid-twenties when he had been turned, and not yet a century under him (a foreign concept). More importantly, Alexander had been a farmer’s son and hadn’t learned how to read. 

They had met when Alexander had followed Eden to his home on the outskirts of town. Eden had an unconscious human on his back, its blood thick with cheap wine, when he had felt a presence behind him and smelled that disgusting werewolf scent (unwashed fur, musk, forest). He had sprinted to his cabin on the forest outskirts with a mutt at his heels.

Only when he had dumped the human behind his front door and leveled the werewolf with a freezing glare did he realize the werewolf wasn’t an enemy _._ His grin was wide, his chest rising rapidly as he panted, even though the rest of him couldn’t as much as twitch. Eden rubbed his temples, hunger and exertion forming a headache. The last thing Eden wanted to do in his eternity (besides die) was deal with werewolves.

Vampires were discrete. Packless werewolves destroyed whole towns in a single full moon. Eden had lived through such attacks: all of his prey reduced to cold blood and carcasses. The werewolf packs kept to themselves and Eden left them alone, but any lone wolf Eden came across met an early grave at his hand. It was exhausting moving to a new territory.

Eden softened his gaze a fraction, just so the werewolf’s mouth could move. What followed was a rash, fear-filled explanation of the werewolf’s situation, all happiness lost at the recognition of Eden’s power: his name was Alexander, he had just been bitten, he was starving and had been locking himself up during the full moons to avoid hurting anyone, and he had seen Eden with the human and could he please have a bit of meat?

Pity wasn’t something Eden found himself inclined toward, but looking at the werewolf’s pleading face, he found himself opening the door and letting him have the whole meal to himself. Maybe it was because, aside from a whiff of fur and pine where Eden dumped his scraps, Eden hadn’t noticed Alexander at all. Certainly, if Alexander had been more base, he’d have heard the reports in town. He’d help him out, Eden decided, at least until the nearby werewolf pack came around.

That was how he began to live with Alexander, how he began to hunt with him, and eventually, how he began to fuck him.

His libido was intense. The first few months, Alexander rutted his cock on every surface imaginable— marking territory, he had said in response to Eden’s grimace. But later as the intensity of their relationship increased, Eden would push his coffin open to find Alexander next to him, fucking his hand. Alexander had grinned and kept at it as Eden stared, wide-eyed, too shocked to stop it. He had expected it from Alexander, but his reaction— his desire— and the fact that Alexander could undoubtedly smell it on him made him want to shut the coffin door and sleep forever. Instead, he watched until Alexander’s knot swelled and thick ropes of come creased his knuckles.

There was only so much he could take. After one particularly exhilarating hunt, one where they hadn’t bothered to take the quarry back to the house, Eden had sucked Alexander off, blood and guts around them on the forest floor. Alexander had palmed him unsteadily after his come had painted his face.

Eden had stopped counting the months after that. It was their routine— hunt, eat, fuck. Alexander worked in the day, bought him books. The mundanity and domesticity of it alarmed him, but it was nice having someone around to talk to, even if all Alexander did was hum uninterestedly when he spoke of literature. 

Through all of it, Eden refused to let Alexander fuck him. It wasn’t that Eden didn’t want to be fucked by him, but it was the principle of things. The loss of control. It would be giving him everything, and despite how much he needed him to, his pride wouldn’t allow it. 

Instead, he made a deal. One of these days, Alexander would overpower him. Maybe Eden would be weak with hunger or exhaustion, maybe from a day in the sun— the _hows_ didn’t matter. Alexander could only fuck him, could only _knot_ him, when Eden couldn’t stop him.

When it finally happened, they had just tied the quarry in the basement and gone upstairs. Earlier that day, Alexander had asked him to awaken earlier that day to see him home. Then he had asked him to chase and wound their prey, apparently tired from his day in the fields. His attempts at weakening him were so heavy-handed that Eden had laughed while agreeing.

It was no surprise to Eden when he found himself pinned against the wall, his stare only freezing Alexander for a second before Alexander pushed open his thighs. His cock was heavy against Eden’s leg (Alexander elected to hunt naked), and he rutted into Eden’s pants as he licked his neck.

“Fuck,” Alexander said, now mouthing at Eden’s shoulder. “You’re gonna be all mine. I won’t have to worry about someone snatching you away.”

Eden’s laugh devolved into a breathless moan as Alexander sucked on his turning scar. “You think I could tolerate another werewolf? I can hardly stand being around you.”

Alexander bit down hard, teeth sinking into the old wound. Eden cried out, shivering with the reminder that Alexander could rip his throat out and he’d be powerless. It wouldn’t kill him, of course, but regenerating his head would be a bitch. He felt an inkling of regret as blood dripped down to his shirt, but there was nothing he could do about it now. That thought sent a flame of desire through him. 

Alexander smiled against his neck, pressing his knee harder into Eden’s groin. “Stop thinking.”

“Someone between us has to do it.”

Then Eden was in the air, his feet dangling toward the ground, his hands gripping Alexander’s shoulders. The last bit of regret vanished with a swoop of his stomach, replaced by giddy excitement. It had been a long time since someone could do whatever they wanted with him, and this was Alexander. Did he have anything to worry about? Ripping off Eden’s head would mean less sex; it wasn’t in his best interest to destroy his body.

Eden found himself a moment on Alexander’s bed, bouncing from the impact of being tossed down. Alexander growled when he looked at him. His stare was a predator’s, the one Eden saw every night before Alexander descended on fresh meat. He’d come along way from the young werewolf who didn’t want to hurt anyone, Eden thought, which was only confirmed when Alexander pressed him further into the mattress and sucked hard on his bloody neck. 

“I’ve been waiting so long for this,” he said. “You’re gonna forget everything but my cock.”

“Then shut up and do it.” 

Eden’s clothes were shreds a second later, his skin screaming where Alexander’s claws had cut him. All he let out was a ragged moan. His neck stung as Alexander coated his fingers with blood. 

“You can take so much pain already,” Alexander said, opening the bite further, laughing as the blood squelched. “Do you think I can make you blackout? Then I could fuck your unconscious body.” 

Eden swallowed, trying to focus enough to speak. “You want me conscious for your knot. But go ahead and try.”

He spread Eden’s legs and shoved two bloody fingers inside him.

That time, Eden did scream. Alexander clamped a hand around his throat, and Eden wheezed as Alexander stretched him. It was less for his comfort and more for Alexander to see how far he could push him; Eden’s vision wavered with black— some vestige of his humanity enjoyed doing breathing— and Alexander’s look of concentration all he could see. He gritted his teeth. Alexander was _not_ going to make him pass out; Eden was centuries old, for fuck’s sake! He could handle a little pain. With hands that could barely grip, he pulled Alexander closer, rolled his hips, and fucked himself on his fingers. 

“Good thing I’m finally fucking you,” Alexander said, pressing a third finger in, “you’re such a slut you’d give it up to anybody, right? You were drooling for my cock. I remember how you’d stare when I’d jack myself off. I should have taken you the moment I saw you…”

It wasn’t true— Eden would have killed him if he tried anything those first couple months— but somewhere along the line it had changed, and Eden gasped out a _yes_ anyway. 

Alexander gave no warning when he thrust his cock in. Eden tore, not near enough preparation or blood to ease the way in, and this time to muffle his screams Alexander pushed his hand into his mouth. His fangs extended, the blood too close and his pain too great, and before he could stop himself he bit down. Alexander’s blood trickled down his throat, sweet pleasure amidst the constant pain. He pulled Alexander closer and dug his nails into his shoulders, head thick with bloodlust. 

Whether it was retaliation or hunger, Eden couldn’t say, but Alexander leaned down to his chest, bit and _ripped_ . Eden gasped, eyes flinging open to see a strip of his skin hanging from Alexander’s red mouth. Against the sound of skin hitting skin, there was the wet noise of an animal chewing meat. Eating _him_. 

The thought sent him over the edge as Alexander slammed into him, and as the hot come hit his chest, the pain became too much for him to bear and his vision went black.

He awoke a moment later, head swimming and his cheek wet with blood from a clawed slap.

“Look at yourself,” Alexander said, leaning back.

Eden did slowly. His eyes trailed past the mangled, stringy mess of his chest, to where his equally bloody stomach bulged. The sensation of being completely and utterly full came to him then, the fullness only increasing as more thick streams of come shot into him. He looked up at Alexander, grinning with red teeth.

“You’re all mine.” Alexander ran a hand over his stomach, his voice gleeful. “Fuck, it looks like you’re pregnant.”

“Maybe I am,” Eden murmured, his voice rough. He could barely speak with his throat. The skin was already mending itself from the nourishment of Alexander’s blood. “Werewolves...are incredibly virile.”

Alexander laughed and kissed him. Eden couldn’t recall ever being kissed by him, and the shared taste of their blood, the lazy roll of Alexander’s hips as he emptied his come into him, and the cloudy pain made his heart sore. “I’ll fill you up all the time in case you don’t catch.”

“I’m getting sappy.” Eden pressed his fingers into his chest to see how far Alexander had ripped him open. Some part of him wished that Alexander would tear him completely, rip out his dead heart and feast on it as he watched with glazed eyes. The thought of death— stake and garlic— was terrifying, but the idea of Alexander being the one to finally kill him was delicious. “And delirious,” he said.

That made Alexander laugh again, but they both moaned when he pulled out his cock. Without the knot and come filling him, Eden felt empty and wiggled his hips toward him. He wondered if he was becoming addicted. 

Alexander let out a low whistle, and Eden followed his eyes to his ruined hole. Some of the come, tinted red from blood, had begun to trickle out, and if Eden hadn’t been staring at him when he shoved it back it, he probably wouldn’t have registered the fingers entering him. He repeated the motion a few times, entranced, when his eyes widened. “Oh, there’s one more thing I wanted to do.”

He took hold of his cock and aimed it at Eden’s chest. A moment later, a warm stream of piss hit him. It hurt when it hit the bloody mess of him, but he had gotten hard again, and he closed his eyes and pumped himself until he came again. His body was feverishly warm.

“There we are. Now, any werewolf will know you’re mine.”

“Here I thought werewolves had evolved from such displays.”

Alexander kissed him again. Was that something they would do regularly, from now on? Eden nipped his lips and sucked on the blood, somewhat hoping it would goad Alexander to fuck him again.

“Insatiable. Bet you’ll want me to bring our meal’s blood to you, huh?”

Eden’s senses were coming back to him now, and underneath the omnipresent smell of _Alexander,_ the tantalizing scent of human blood was becoming more and more delectable. He tried to get up, but when his legs didn’t move an inch, he grimaced. “I’m in no condition to move. Or do anything else. You did a number on me.”

“You tasted better than anything. Fucking you while you were blacked out was good, too.” Alexander ran a hand through Eden’s chest, mixing the gore and piss and come together before licking it off his fingers. “Would you survive if I ate every bit of you?”

“If you left the bones, likely. Otherwise, I don’t know.” Eden mustered up his strength to grab Alexander’s face, digging his nails into his skin. “Don’t think you’ll get another chance, wolf. This was only pity.”

“It’s more fun when you play hard-to-get, anyway.”

A thin wail came from the basement. The human had woken up, and Alexander stilled, whole body rigid at the sound of its cries. Eden let his hand fall back to the blood-soaked sheets and forced a tired smile. “Go eat. But bring some blood and a rag up for me, will you? After all,” he said, new prospects adding a devilish side to his smirk, “the sooner I’m healed, the faster you can tear me apart.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings/explanations:  
> Dubious consent because, although the vampire enjoys the smut, he would not be able to defend himself from the werewolf.  
> Cannibalism is because, during the sex, the werewolf eats part of the vampire. It is not permanent and the vampire will recover. Gore and blood are natural consequences of this.  
> Please let me know if I should tag anything else!  
> \--  
> Thanks for reading! Usually writing smut doesn't affect me at all, but I blushed the entire time while writing this...hope you enjoyed :)  
> Title is from The Smiths' song of the same name.  
> \--  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentprojec%E2%80%9D), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism (plot, prose, grammar, misspelled words etc!)
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments!
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
